


In One Piece

by WrittenFire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot about Harry and Ginny, set during DH. Harry's leaving, and Ginny's reaction and feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In One Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this.~
> 
> PS- this is movie 'verse, and au of it at that.

"Harry…try to come back in one piece." Ginny said softly in his ear, her arms wrapped around his neck, her cheek pressed against his.

"I'll try, Ginny. I'll try." Harry promised her, his arms wrapped around her thin waist.

They were at her older brother Bill’s wedding to Fleur, and they were currently standing in an empty corner of the tent, trying to hold on to their time together.

Harry would be leaving soon, along with her other older brother, Ron, and their other best friend, Hermione, to do who knew what.

They knew, but wouldn't tell.

And Ginny was okay with that.

Well, as okay as a girl can be when the guy she loved was leaving to do what she knew would end up being dangerous, considering his past. Considering who he was, and what his destiny was.

Ginny tightened her arms around his neck, closing her eyes to fight back tears when he buried his face in her long, flaming red hair. She ran her hands through his unruly black hair, smiling a sad smile. She didn't have any idea how long it would be until she would be able to do that again.

She opened her eyes when she felt him pull back, looking into his green eyes. One of his hands came up, framing her face.

Closing her eyes, she leaned into him, raising her face, breathing a sigh of contentment when his lips met hers.

Her hands went into his hair as he pulled her as close as physically possible, angling his head for a deeper kiss.

Neither knew how long they stood there kissing for, putting all their emotions-desperation, sadness, love-into it, forgetting for those brief moments about what was going on in the world, in their lives.

Blocking out what was happening around them, and losing themselves in each other.

Eventually they broke apart, just looking into each other’s eyes. Nothing needed to be said, nothing could be said.

They shared one more soft kiss before breaking apart, leaving each other to mingle, to try and get their emotions under control.

When the patronus came, Ginny watched with a heavy heart as Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated.

She would relieve the memory of them leaving, the one of her and Harry's last kiss, and all the others she'd accumulated over the years, good and bad, to hold her until she saw them again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually not only the first Harry Potter fanfiction I ever wrote--it's also the first piece of fanfiction I _ever_ wrote. It was originally posted on fanfiction.net in April of 2011; I touched it up a bit and finally decided to post it here.
> 
> Let me know what you think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
